A New Beginning
by Becci-lou
Summary: Stephanie's little sister has come to Lazytown in order to be with her siter, and to begin her life again. Is romance in the air? Robbie/Sportacus Pixel/Stephanie Stingy/OC rated for safety, possibly for sexual content, haven't decided.


Please, please, please R&R, all opinions are welcome.

_Disclaimer: I don't own Lazytown, the characters or anything else. As if I could afford to…_

Stephanie looked around nervously, tucking a rogue strand of pink hair behind her ear. She hadn't seen her sister for nearly eleven years, and she'd missed her sorely. The circumstances that had separated them were decidedly unpleasant; after all, no-one wants their parents to die, do they? As the train pulled into the station, Stephanie glanced once more at the photograph that social care had provided. The girl was fairly tall, with elbow length mahogany brown hair that was straight to a point, and then curled loosely. Her eyes were chocolate brown, warm and welcoming, surrounded by an abundance of dark lashes. It had been taken when she was 14, and Stephanie couldn't help worrying that she'd have changed, and she wouldn't be able to see her in the pushing crowd that had piled onto the small platform.

……………………………………………………………………………

Faith sat quietly in her seat. 'Will she be pleased to see me?' she asked herself. She brought her latté to her lips and tried to take a sip. Her hand jerked violently. 'Oh! Damn! Why do I have to be so nervous?' she hastily put the scalding drink down, thankful that the floor was the only thing it had landed on.

'This train is now entering LazyTown station. This is the call for passengers requiring the LazyTown station' said the loudspeaker, in an annoyingly tinny voice. Faith glared at it, before standing and taking her case from the luggage rack with shaking hands.

…………………………………………………………………………...

The large crowd began to steadily flow through the exit of the tiny station. Stephanie looked around frantically, beginning to panic. Where was she? She turned slowly on the spot, not noticing the timid girl approaching her.

'Stephanie? Stephanie Meanswell?' she asked, uncertainly.

Stephanie turned to face her. It took her a moment to register the possibility of this being her sister. She looked pensively at the photograph, then back to the girl. A wide smile spread across her face, warmth, as well as tears, seeping into her eyes. The girls hugged each other tightly.

'My God, Faith, you look amazing!' said Stephanie, her gaze falling onto the horrific scar just below her sisters left eye, and moving away just as quickly. That could wait.

'Do I? Thanks' replied Faith, smiling. 'There is one thing Stephanie, and that is that I'm starving'

'I thought you would be. Come on, I know a nice quiet pace we can go to catch up. It's quite cheap too' she led Faith away from the station and along a few blocks until they came to the small café that Ziggy had started with his wife, Annie. He'd surprised them all by marrying so young, but they seemed so happy together it was hard to hold it against him.

They were greeted by a very bouncy Ziggy, who showed them to a small corner table where they could sit and talk in peace. They sat quietly, being a bit lost for words. Finally their bagels arrived and they tucked in. It was only when they'd finished that Faith finally gathered the courage to speak.

'I don't begrudge this to you, Stephanie, I never have. You deserve to be happy. I know Uncle Milford could only take one of us. Its better that it was you, you're so bouncy and happy. A regular sunshine kid, that's you. Besides, you already knew him. It would've been harder for him if I'd have come here. You know what I'm like with strangers, it hasn't improved. It never helped that I didn't take mummy and daddy's deaths very well. I'm weak, sis. I always have been. You know that. So don't ever, ever think that I was angry or hurt. I did as well as I could have in care. They knew me. They knew my needs. Uncle Milford wouldn't have. If I'd have come here I think he would've sent me back, I was so difficult. I'd never have survived on my own. I've missed you'

It wasn't the words that touched Stephanie's heart, it was the sincerity in Faith's eyes and the smile on her face when she said she'd missed her.

'I've missed you too, Faith. I wish I'd have been able to look after you'

'Did social care ever give you a reason for not letting us see each other?' asked Faith, after a few moments of silence.

'Not a reason so much as an excuse. They said it might 'disrupt your delicate nervous disposition'. I didn't buy it. I'm so sorry, Faith. I should have tried harder, I really should, but I couldn't have gone to Uncle Milford about it, it would just have made him feel worse that he couldn't take us both' there were tears in her eyes as she said it

'I know, sis. Please don't cry. It's ok now. We're together, just like mummy and daddy wanted'

'I know' said Stephanie, smiling. She paid the bill, leaving a large tip, hoping that Ziggy hadn't seen as he'd have made her take it back, and led Faith outside. 'Come on, let's get you settled in, then I'll take you out to meet the guys'

……………………………………………………………………………

Two hours later all of Faith's things had been unpacked, and they were on their way to meet the gang at one of the classiest bars in town.

'Oh dear, Stephanie, I'm really scared. What if they don't like me?'

'Don't be silly. They'll love you' she said, pulling into a parking space.

The girls walked into the bar, looking more like sophisticated 25 year olds than 18 and 19 year old sisters.

'Hey guys' said Stephanie cheerfully. She kissed her friends on the cheek one by one. 'This is my sister, Faith' she said, pulling her a little closer to the group.

'Hi' said Ziggy, shaking her hand affably. 'I'm Ziggy, we met earlier'

Pixel acknowledged her with a short 'Hey, I'm Pixel' and a smile before returning to his hand-held version of Guitar Hero III.

'Welcome to LazyTown' said Trixie, hugging her warmly (Trixie had grown up to be far more elegant and friendly than the sometimes cold 8 year old prankster we all knew her to be).

'You must be Trixie' observed Faith 'I've heard so much about you'

Stingy was the last to greet her. 'Hello' he said, taking her delicate hand in his and bringing it to his lips. 'I'm Stingy'

Faith blushed prettily. 'At least they didn't mention the scar' she thought to herself.

'Where's Sportacus?' asked Stephanie. 'He said he'd be here'

'Haven't the foggiest' offered Stingy, his eyes still on Faith.

……………………………………………………………………………

Meanwhile somewhere else…

'A little to the left' said Robbie. 'Bit more…bit more…back a bit…Oh, there, that's perfect…wow!'

'Oh crud!' cried Sportacus.

'What? What is it?' asked Robbie.

'I said I'd go and meet Stephanie's sister this evening'

'Wouldn't you rather be with me?' said Robbie, holding something behind his back, a mischievous glint in his black eyes.

'It depends what you're planning and what you have behind your back'

Robbie produced a carrot from its hiding place and grinned.

(Author's note, I don't know what they were doing and to be frank I don't want to. I'll leave that to your imaginations)

……………………………………………………………………………

Stephanie and Faith flopped down on the sofa after their night out.

'I was right, Faith. They all loved you, especially Stingy. He didn't stop looking at you all night, AND he paid for all your drinks and your meal. He didn't try and touch you up did he?'

'No. He was the perfect gentleman' said Faith, her voice little more than a whisper. She looked down at the handkerchief he had given her to mop up the wine that Ziggy spilt on her by accident. Luckily her dress was black.

'So you enjoyed yourself then?'

'Yes. I had a wonderful time. Your friends are lovely' the tired smile on her face told Stephanie all she needed to know. Her sister could be happy here. 'I think I'm going to go to bed now. Goodnight, Stephanie. It's good to be close to you again' she kissed her on the cheek, and went to bed.

'Three guesses where that handkerchief is going. It'll be under her pillow' thought Stephanie to herself. 'The fact that he didn't try anything may be something significant. Maybe his intentions are honourable'

With that thought, she went to bed.


End file.
